


Come Into Me

by klose



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/pseuds/klose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Bruce letting go, and Dick loves him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Into Me

They're just messing around in the study when Dick puts the stereo on, and starts tapping his feet to Cheap Trick. Stephanie hums along, Cassandra looks interested, and Tim raises his eyebrows. Bruce, and Mr. Permanently-attached-to-these-earphones-that-mercifully-block-out-most-of-your-garbage-Grayson — that is, Damian — ignore the music completely, but that's just predictable to the point of being boring.

Still, Dick is inordinately proud of the fact that he sticks to only whistling the next few songs, with maybe a little hip shake or two. When the [last track](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G-wZ5uY0_o) on the playlist comes on, though, it's not so much a time for words as as it to give in to the music and just _dance_.

Steph and Cass are quick to join him, and Dick figures there are worse things in life than dancing with two pretty girls. Especially if one of them is enthusiastically singing the words along with him.

"Tt. You sound like a harpy, Brown." Dick doesn't need to turn to see Damian's glare, but Steph laughs.

"Twerp." She promptly hauls him to his feet, and this time Dick _does_ turn, because the look of shock mingled with outrage that _how dare you attempt to make me **dance** , Fatgirl _is too good to miss.__

__Cass gets Tim into the action too, shyly holding her hand out to him. Dick worries for a brief moment that Timmy'll try to squirm out of it, but his little brother allows himself be swept in to their circle, his hesitancy turning into a tentative chuckle as Cass swings him around._ _

__With the kids neatly partnered off, Dick closes his eyes and dances by himself for a while. Lets his lips curve up in a smile as he mouths the words; let his hips roll with each guitar twang. It's easy to get caught up in the music, even if it's coloured by the noise of Damian's grumbles and Steph's off-key efforts._ _

___"♫ You can run into my arms - it's okay, don’t be alarmed, come with meeeee ♫"_ _ _

__Dick rouses himself as the song hits its bridge. The kids are carrying on behind him, but he's only got eyes for the one person in the room who is still sitting down. The inspiration for the entire mix-tape, as it were, even if said person would be appalled to have inspired anything that involves sugary sweet pop music. But that's what Dick's here for._ _

__"Come on, Bruce." He holds out his hand. "Dance with me."_ _

__Bruce glances up from his paperwork, one brow arching perfectly on his handsome face. Not for the first time, Dick thinks that he would make a good Vulcan._ _

__"Come on!" Dick laughs, reaching over to tug at Bruce's fingers. It's fruitless, and he's about to try and yank Bruce up by his belt loops when Dick's suddenly circled in a strong embrace, and —_ _

__Oh. They're dancing now, legs intertwined and hips smashing together. Dick wraps his hands around Bruce's neck, guiding them both in time with the rhythm, and tries to hide the stupid grin on his face by burying it in Bruce's shoulder. Fails at doing so, if Tim's eye-roll and Damian's glare are anything to go by._ _

___"♫ When the sun shines, we’ll shine together ♫"_ _ _

__Bruce pulls back a little, then. Before Dick knows what's happening, the room's a revolving blur because he's being spun out and back into Bruce's arms. He can't help laughing as he takes a hold of Bruce's hand, lacing their fingers together as they continue swaying and swinging along to the beat. This is Bruce letting go, and Dick loves him for it._ _

__The lyrics are starting to fade away now, and Dick might see Tim and Steph air-guitaring to the final riff if he looks, but he can't, not when Bruce is smiling back at him. It's mostly in the eyes, and the most beautiful thing Dick's ever seen._ _

__"You'll always be my friend?" Bruce says, his lips lifting slightly at the corners._ _

__Dick's grin is as earnest as it is mischievous. "My umbrella will always have room for you."_ _

__That earns him a little huff, but Dick knows it's a laugh. A laugh, and then it’s both of them leaning into the kiss, their mouths warm and hungry for each other, not stopping even when the song's final notes close out._ _

__The kids are cat-calling at them to get a room, but Bruce and Dick only smile into each other's lips, and carry on dancing -- holding hands, and kissing at every step and turn._ _


End file.
